Sweet, Sour
by Ramblings Productions
Summary: Well, our favorite lemon Lemonhope has been living in the Candy Orphanage ever since he got there. It's his birthday and Princess Bubblegum arrives to give him best gift any orphan could want.


**Author's Notes:**

**Hey-o! So, when I was cruising the Adventure Time archive, I noticed the serious lack of fictions with our favorite lemony kid. I decided to change that. Review please.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own AT. ****Pendleton **does.

**التمتع بها.**

* * *

It was several months after BadLemon Nohope, or more commonly know as Lemonhope, was freed from the Lemon Kingdom and everyone was incredibility nice towards him. He had his first Birthday party a week after he got at Candy Orphanage.

It wasn't much of a party. The orphanage volunteers set up some streamers on the walls and balloons on a table. Lemonhope and the candy kids had some cake slices and played some playground games. The party became much cooler once Princess Bubblegum arrived.

She came in walking through the door, wearing dark pink jeans, a light pink long sleeve shirt and trendy red glasses. Her hair was gummy as ever as she wore it long pony tail style. She smiled as the kids gathered around her, awaiting what new wonders and amazement she brought. Lemonhope was really happy that she came to his Birthday. She sat in her chair and waited for the little kids to stop messing around. They gathered around the foot of the rocking chair as she rummaged through her bag. She held her index finger high up in the air, which immediately made everyone shut up.

"I have something cool that I'm certain everyone will find awesome."

She pulled out a little box from her bag. Everyone gave perplexed looks as she placed the object on the ground. She pushed the green button on the top of it's head, and it transformed from a simple box to a small robot. Everyone "oooed" and "aaawed"as the little machine's joints cranked and its gears shifted. The contraption started to dance around as everyone started to laugh, giggle and generally expressed happy emotions. Bubblegum noticed that Lemonhope was pulling the bottoms of her jeans. She smiled as she pulled the lemony kid on her lap. The child looked at her as he grinned and talked.

"Thank you, Princess Bubblegum for the toy."

She gave a fake expression of letting someone down. She sighed as she looked at the orphans play with the contraption. She forced herself to look at his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Lemonhope. That dancing robot is for orphanage."

Lemonhope's smile immediately turned into a frown as she relayed the purposely horrible sounding bad news.

"Oh, okay then."

He sighed as he got off of her lap. He looked down at the floor as he walked towards the beds. Bubblegum grinned as she sat on her knees and directed his attention to her. She noticed the stray tear that was escaping his shut eyes. She took out her handkerchief and wiped his tear away.

"Don't cry, Lemonhope. I have something much cooler than that old robot that both of us will like a lot."

He looked up at her, with an expression that was a mixture of sadness and wonder.

"What is it?"

There was a genuine smile on Bubblegum's face as she continued.

"I'm talking about me adopting you."

She bopped his lemon nose.

"What else, silly?"

Lemonhope looked at her with disbelief. She ruffled his hair as she told him to pack his stuff. He then became ecstatic as he went to his trunk. There was only two objects, his flute and his harp. He got them and stuffed them into his backpack. He attempted to leave when a group of kids confronted him by blocking the exit. He tried to leave by walking through small gaps through the group's kid barrier. He tried to crawl through a small gap, but he was pushed on the ground. The leader of this group, a butterscotch boy, looked at Lemonhope while the lemony kid laid on the ground. The leader spat on his face as he talked.

"We know where your headed."

(Spat)

"To live in that castle."

(Spat in the eye)

"To live the easy life. No worries, no dangers, nothing to worry about. The only thing to worry about is how incredibility easy the sweet royalty life is. And you see, if you think we're going to let that opportunity pass for any of us, your wrong."

After he wiped off the spit, Lemonhope raised an eyebrow as he asked his inquiry.

"Isn't Princess Bubblegum only going to adopt one of us?"

The group became silent after that revelation. The green mint kid next to the leader punched him.

"I'm getting there first!"

A large fudge boy elbow dropped the green mint.

"No I am!"

A group of marshmallow children overpowered the fudge kid as they climb on him.

"No, we are!"

A chocolate bar girl kicked the marshmallows off the fudge kid.

"I'm going to get adopted!"

The fudge kid grabbed the chocolate bar girl's legs as he used her like a club.

"I'll get adopted!"

A large marshmallow teenager punched the kids as he tried to display his dominance to the lesser orphans.

"I'm gonna get adopted by royalty!"

* * *

The group bickered with each other and then violently fought one another. During the commotion, Lemonhope escaped the room by silently maneuvering around the battlefield. He sneaked around the orphanage to find Bubblegum. He found her waiting at the entrance with ice cream cones in her hands. It appeared she was waiting for him. A smile grew on the lemony face as he walked towards her. She smiled the moment her sweet eyes spotted him.

"Hey, Lemonhope. While you were packing, I got us some ice creams."

She handed him what appeared to be a double scoop, chocolate ice cream in a waffle cone. A larger smile appeared on the lemon boy's face as he started to eat the frozen treat. She then licked her own ice cream, a triple scoop, strawberry bubblegum in a waffle cone. The princess then talked to the sour filled boy.

"So, how was your birthday?"

The lemony kid looked at the pink princess that adopted him. He smiled as he talked.

"It was pretty cool today. I ate some cake and got adopted by you."

She smiled as she heard about the good day he had.

"That's good, did you hang out with anyone before you left?"

The sour based life form shook his head "no". The pink woman then raised her eyebrow as she processed the new information. She asked the lemony child a simple question.

"Did you had any friends back at the Candy Orphange?"

Lemonhope thought for a moment as he replied.

"Nope, I didn't. All of the kids didn't like me. They would bully me a lot, but I was fine with it. They were a lot nicer than Lemongrab ever was."

Bubblegum stopped walking and stood there on the candy sidewalk for a moment, lost in her thoughts. The kid stood there on the sweet sidewalk as he waited for the sweet ruler to come back to reality.

"What's wrong, Princess Bubblegum?"

She looked at Lemonhope.

"Do you want a little brother?"

The lemony kid throught for a bit and smiled.

"That would be cool."

The princess smiled as they walked towards the Candy Castle.

"Okay, I'm going to make you a big brother to protect you and the Candy Kingdom. How does that sound?"

Lemonhope grinned as he replied to Bubblegum's question.

"That sounds awesome!"

* * *

**And that's all. Well, I'm making another story to this, so think of this as a prequel to the next story I'm writing. Probably won't happen for awhile. Any who, review please.**

**R P out.**


End file.
